Wings of a Hunter
by Winter Foxx
Summary: Set after "Conquer", Daryl and Carol's relationship begins to grow in the direction we've all been waiting for. Both survivors set out together to discover the truth behind The Wolves, and maybe something more. [Caryl plus The Walking Dead ensemble cast]
1. Chapter 1

_"I don't want to hunt you_  
_because I'd like to keep you. _  
_I think you're beautiful._  
_I think you're a mystery._  
_I think you're like the fog,_  
_and I don't want to catch you_  
_or bottle you_  
_or hunt you down._  
_I just want to surround myself as long as you're here,_  
_because the city doesn't see much fog for very often,_  
_people don't find love unless it's in the rain,_  
_when they're being hunted,_  
_or in the fog like I am,_  
_and I don't know what I'm doing,_  
_but I'd like to know what you are."_

_-_Emily Covington

* * *

_"Family."_

That's what Rick had said they were - what they all were now.

But they weren't brothers or sisters, or even related by blood. Hell, they didn't even know one another before the turn. Yet now, by some obligated bond, they were all considered _family_. But what was a family, exactly? Ones who were not related by blood?

For Daryl, family used to signify sitting at the table and eating dinner with the people you hate, and sometimes you'd get a beating for dessert, if you were lucky. Family was also when your older brother spent most of his days in juvie while you were left to fend for yourself. Or, Daryl thought, family also meant death since it seemed to always snatch away those close to him. Those were his interpretations on family, at least, before things took a turn for the worse.

Yet, Daryl knew that this _new_ family was something different than that. Their connection with one another was _much_ deeper than blood or anything biological.

As time went on, Daryl realized that family wasn't always blood, as the saying goes. And he learned that blood isn't always thicker than water. True family are those who would go to great lengths for you without asking for anything in return. They won't cross you quicker than strangers - they'll be there watching your back. And, most importantly, they accept you for who you are.

Sitting on the front porch with his back against the wooden railings, Daryl listened to the voices inside the house behind him. They were quiet, uneasy, and slightly agitated. He didn't blame them. This place, Alexandria, had everyone on edge. Tonight, they would all be sleeping under one roof.

These people in this town, though, want them to join _their_ family. But how much of a family were they other than a defective community? Rick's group is cautious, attentive and will take action if necessary. These people don't know the first thing about that - what it's like to be a survivor from both the dead _and_ the living. They haven't been out in the real world to know what it's like. What were they willing to do for one another if put up to it?

Tonight, that has changed as Deanna finally accepted Rick's warnings to be true. She let him pull the trigger. The community mourned the death of her husband. Not much mourning was done for that drunken asshole Pete.

Rick and Morgan were catching up in the streets somewhere, though things looked like they were going to be tense between the two. Aaron had gone back to his place. And Daryl, he was where he thought he belonged. Alone. His mind was still processing the trucks full of walkers they ran into earlier.

The front door creaked open, jerking Daryl from his thoughts.

"Come inside," Carol whispered.

"Nah, I'm good."

She watched him for a moment longer before closing the screen door behind her to take a seat on the wooden porch beside him, their shoulders nearly touching. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the insects chirping around them. The others in the house had quieted down.

Daryl brought a knee up to his chest and rested his arm over it. "Think we have a chance here?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

Carol looked out to the dark street. "I don't know. These people...they're only children. They don't understand where we came from and what it took to get us this far. Or the things we lost along the way..."Carol recoiled slightly from the dreadful memories.

Daryl unmistakably noticed, yet remained in place against the railing. He, too, thought about the things he's lost, but refused to let it show.

"But," Carol said, optimistically. "I do believe they've seen a glimpse of what the world's really come to tonight. It might just be enough to convince them that they'll _need_ us to survive. It's up to them whether or not they want to accept it."

Daryl silently nodded his head in agreement. He then thought that that time may be quickly approaching, even though they wish it wouldn't.

"We saw somethin' out there today," He mumbled.

He didn't have a chance to tell anyone about the fleet of trucks at the food company yet. The unattended trucks seemingly full of food were too good to be true, and he fell for the trap like an idiot. Other survivors out there were sure to do the same thing if they haven't already.

Carol looked over at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Me and the kid were tracking down this guy in a red poncho and came across a fenced in food place."

Carol's eyes reflected confusion, since they did not return with any food or a guy in a red poncho. She remained silent.

"We came across these trucks that were still docked, thinkin' they had somethin' in 'em. Turns out, they were just filled with a bunch of walkers." He paused, glancing over at her. "Someone put them in there and rigged the doors to open at the same time if anyone tampered with 'em."

"A trap?" Carol asked.

"Ya. We got cornered, 'cept Morgan showed up and saved our asses. We would've been done for. But that place, something ain't right with it. I'm gonna head back tomorrow and check it out."

Carol tried to shield her voice from any worry. "Alone?"

"Ya."

Carol looked back out to the street. "I'll go with."

Daryl kept his eyes on her. Her fervent tone was enough to convince him that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He wish she wouldn't, but knew she could handle herself just fine. "Won't the others suspect somthin'? With you pretending to cook and wearing those ridiculous church clothes?"

Carol rolled her eyes at the comment. "I think we're past that point now." She chuckled lightly, nudging her shoulder against his. "And I can cook, just so you know."

Daryl smiled, allowing her shoulder to remain pressed against him a second longer before pushing back.

"That kid is going to tell the others tomorrow. We should leave in the morning before they can do anythin'," Daryl said.

Carol's lighthearted expression returned to seriousness, letting reality slip back in. "You're right. But come back inside, we should try to get some sleep before then."

Daryl exhaled loudly and stood up. He turned back to face her and reached out his hands to help her up. She smiled and took his calloused hands in hers. Hands that have killed. Hands that have wanted more than a simple touch. Hands that want to pull her close to him. Instead, he let go once she was on her feet.

They both headed inside to join the others for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Something to help keep me going until the show returns in the fall. I love the relationship between these two. Just my version of what's going to happen. **

**FEAR The Walking Dead will be starting in the summer! I'm excited for this companion series.** **But I want your honest opinion...what are your thoughts?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't entirely sure the exact time it originally took Daryl and Aaron to reach the food company, so for this story's sake, I'm guessing it to be about a day's worth trip to and from Alexandria. (They seemed to find the facility in the afternoon and already returned back to Alexandria that same night)**

* * *

It was early in the morning where the sky was still dark and the scattered stars could all be counted for. Lacking the intense city lights, the stars shown much brighter than they used to before the turn. Even with an absent moon, this made moving about in the dark much simpler for those who choose to travel in it. Also, it made it easier to see the dangers lurking within.

Daryl and Carol soundlessly moved through the town's streets to borrow one of the cars utilized for extensive trips. After closing the settlement's gates behind them, the two set out for the food company.

As they traveled, the sun wasn't far behind as it slowly began to peek its golden crown over the horizon and continued to brighten the morning sky in several shades of orange and red. The pair would talk every now and then, mostly about nothing in particular. Talking about the past seemed to bring up unwanted memories and pain that both did not desire to reflect on, so they kept their conversations subtle and focused more on the future.

Later in the morning, Daryl pulled the car over to the side of the road and drove into the ticket, concealing the car from anyone passing by.

"We'll walk the last few miles." He killed the engine and exited the vehicle.

Carol also exited the vehicle and walked to the trunk to retrieve their gear. Daryl grabbed his backpack and crossbow. Within seconds, they had abandoned the car and ventured into the forest to remain hidden for the rest of their journey. They decided earlier in the morning that they were merely scouting the facility; finding out who was behind the traps was the main priority for the day.

With his crossbow in hand, Daryl led the path forward as they silently progressed through the dense forest.

The raucous sound of branches snapping in the distance caused both to freeze in place, drawing their weapons in its direction. As the noise drew nearer, it was easy to distinguish that it was only a walker – sauntering with a limp and without care who heard it. Once the walker approached and caught view of the pair, it quickened its pace, going in for the attack.

"I got it," Carol said, hoisting her gun and reaching for the hunting knife secured to her belt.

Daryl kept his crossbow raised, holding his sights set on the walker's head.

Carol quickly put the walker down with a quick thrust to the side of its head with her knife. The decaying body then fell limply to the ground. Relaxed, Daryl lowered his crossbow and paced over to the walker. He used his foot to push the walker's head over so that its face was in view. As Daryl expected, a "W" was etched into the skin of its forehead.

"We've been coming across a lot of those," Carol stated, referring to the mark as she wiped the blood off her knife with a dirty rag.

The note Aaron found in the car the other day made its way back to Daryl's mind. _Trap. Bad people coming. Don't stay._

Daryl moved away from the walker. "The place was filled with 'em too."

Carol slide the knife back into its holder on her belt. "Hopefully we'll find out why soon."

"Ya," Daryl mumbled. "Let's keep movin'."

After trotting another few miles through the woods, the pair finally spotted the large, white structure of the food company. Instead of venturing out into the open clearing, Daryl held up his hand to signal that they would stay here - remain hidden within the forest and survey from afar. The pair hunched down behind a fallen tree where they could get a clear view from the building's side.

"Those the trucks?" Carol quietly asked as she observed through her binoculars.

"Ya, that's 'em," Daryl said.

"Don't see anyone or any walkers. The trucks are all closed up, too," Carol said.

Daryl spit to the ground. No walkers out roaming the caged area only ascertained that someone was behind the trap. "The bastards must've already locked 'em back up. Setting the trap again for anyone who's dumb enough to mess with 'em."

Carol lowered her binoculars and glanced over to Daryl, a teasing smile coming to her face. "Sort of like you?"

Daryl returned her glance and scuffed, "S'pose so." Daryl, annoyed more at himself than Carol, reached for the binoculars from her and peered through them himself. _Damn assholes_. What he'd like to do to the pricks if given the chance. Yet, Carol was right. There was absolutely no one in sight. Not even a walker. The food company appeared quiet and deserted as it had the day before. Then again, once they had activated the traps, no one showed up or stopped them from leaving. Whoever was behind it wouldn't go too far, though. They must have come in the night to reset the traps.

"What are you thinking?" Carol asked.

Daryl sighed and lowered the binoculars, providing an honest answer even though it pissed him the hell off. "Dunno yet."

Carol shifted and sat down with her back against the log - now facing the dense trees behind them. "We could wait till someone shows up."

"Ya, 'cept who knows when that'll be. We could be here all day before someone does."

"Better get comfortable then." Carol smiled in his direction. "You look like hell. Get some sleep. I'll keep a lookout."

Daryl was about to retort but he couldn't deny how worn out he felt. After being away with Aaron for the last few days to the hour of sleep he had the night before – only because the incident from the food company was still seared in his mind – he decided he could use the rest.

"Aight," He agreed, lowering himself to the forest floor and rested his head on his gear bag. He looked up at Carol who wore a look of disbelief, as if though she didn't anticipate him to give in so easily. "_What?_"

Carol chuckled lightly then. "Nothing."

If it was anyone else, Daryl wouldn't be able to relax even the slightest. But with Carol there, he knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself, and that he could count on her to stay alert and inform him to anything out of the ordinary. This wasn't anything new to her, after all. Although he still hated the thought of it, being out on her own had changed her in some way. For the better, he settled.

As Daryl's thoughts drifted him off to sleep, Carol returned her sights on the stranded white building in the clearing. She was almost curious herself to see the trucks full of walkers up close, but also didn't want to risk setting off the trap. For now she would wait until there was some kind of movement.


End file.
